Impossible
by aprilonfebruary
Summary: She would never know. But even if she did, it was impossible.  Dramione OneShot.


A/N: I've had this idea in my head for a while, but I never really got down to writing it. And now, it's here. I hope you enjoy this one. Inspired by the song 'Impossible' by Shontelle. Reviews will be highly appreciated.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>It was as cold as one would have imagined it... But not for two people pleasantly sleeping in each other's arms. Or so it would seem...<p>

Her eyes fluttered open when she felt a sting on one side of her face. Being careful, she slowly moved her hand to cup that certain side of her face as to not wake up the boy who has his arms wrapped around her, deep in sleep. Before their eyes closed and drifted off to slumber, she remembered the heat of his body moving constantly all over hers. She couldn't really say that she didn't like feeling his hands going about their own way on her body.. But it wasn't just the warmth that she remembered, but the fire that flared before it subsided once their lips met.

"_Why were you with Pansy?"_

"_Why were you with Weasley?"_

_She barged in to his room. She passed by the common room without any effort with the help of the Invisibility cloak. His room wasn't hard to find. Aside from the fact that it was the only room at the base of the common room, she was usually brought up there. _

_She revealed herself and walked towards him, who was lounging by the fireplace. Yes, he had his own room, brought to him by the power of his father._

"_He happens to be one of my best friends.. What about Pansy? She's your ex-girlfriend."_

"_No, she's still my girlfriend." He stood up, obviously annoyed with her and walked closer to the fire. She stood frozen on the spot. So, he still hasn't called it off._

"_Hmph, figures. You're scared she's going to tell your father. What's the matter, Drakie-poo? Scared that Daddy Lucius is going to freeze your inheritance? Poor Death Eater's son." She smirked, but the hurt evident in her eyes._

_He hasn't called it off, because, maybe she wasn't important to him._

_Draco turned and looked at her, his face fuming with anger. He marched towards her and grabbed her hand forcefully, making her whimper with the sudden sting from his grasp. What's worse is that he tightened the grip.._

"_Let go, Draco." Her voice was flat, hiding the pain she was feeling. But her eyes betrayed her. He glowered at her._

"_Hurt Hermione? Physically and emotionally? With my grip and realizing that you don't really matter?" He grabbed her free arm and applied the same grip he did with her taken arm._

_She didn't want to go down without a fight, so she fought back with words._

"_Cynical."_

"_Narcissistic."_

"_Coward."_

"_Deatheater."_

_She crossed the line. The proof of this was his hand forcefully hitting her face. His slap was painful, physically and emotionally. She felt her eyes water and tears fell._

_She had enough... The torment, abuse and pain._

_She fought his grasp, only to find him tightening his grip. It was painful now. She let out a small cry, but so full of the hurt and pain she was going through. Instead of him loosening his grip, he pushed her to his bed, falling with her and putting his weight on her._

_He crashed his lips painfully on hers. She was squirming under him. He was making it hard for her to breathe. He didn't care, she needs to be punished.. He bit on her lower lip for his tongue to gain entrance into her mouth. After two bites, she opened her mouth. And then, he tasted her.. Together with the blood from her lips._

_Now he knew he crossed the line, so gradually became gentle, caressing her. But it was too late. After the drawing of blood, she couldn't care less if he regretted it. And the night went on with them being unwillingly one._

Hermione sat up on the edge of the bed after carefully moving away from him. She stood up and walked to the mirror he had in his room and felt herself about to let a few tears trace down her face.

Her arms, marked with black and blue. Her neck, marked with red spots. And her face, her innocent face graced with slight swelling at one side and dry blood on her lips. It was just then that she felt the pain. Her tears started to fall silently as she caressed her marked skin.

Being too tranced in the pain and failed attempts on making the pain subside, she didn't notice someone walk behind her. She only became aware when a pair of arms came from behind and wrapped them around her waist. He pulled her close, she didn't move away. She was numb yet again, she didn't care anymore.

He moved her hair away and trailed kisses down her neck. It was supposed to feel good. She was supposed to lean on him, eyes rolling back because of the pleasure. Why wasn't she cooperating?

"What's wrong now?" He asked, getting a little mad. She just shrugged and stood stiff still. Letting her arms fall limply to her sides. He sucked hard on the part where her neck and shoulder met. He knew this roused her, but she was still stiff against him... So he bit her hard.

She gasped out of pain, he took it as pleasure and decided to move one of his hands to one breast and kneaded it. He knew this turned her on, but she was still stiff.

Getting really irritated, he turned her by her shoulder to face him. His eyes were cold on hers, and her pair bared no emotion at all. Her eyes were red and puffed and moist than what was usual, but there was nothing behind her eyes. She looked... _empty. Broken._

"Hermione.." He started, but she cut him off by glaring at him. His arms fell to his sides as he stepped a few steps back.

"What happened to Mudblood, Malfoy?" This scared him a little. She was now walking towards him. "Starting to take pity on me? Well, guess what? I don't need it." She put her arms around his neck and pulled him forcefully down on her, making his lips crash on hers. It was painful for her, but she doesn't care. She needs to prove something.

He was kissing back, gently. But she was egging him to kiss her hard, make it violent. He placed his arms on her waist, gently pushing her away. She responded by pulling him even harder on her. _He's not supposed to be gentle. He can't be! He's supposed to hurt me. He can't be.._

She gave up, let him go and looked away. Having seen her clothes, she started to move towards them.

"We should end this." She said while wearing her clothing one by one.

"Why?"

This made her stop and stare in disbelief at him. Maybe he did want her. _Impossible, _she thought.

"What, Malfoy? Can't find anybody else to fuck? I'm sure Parkinson is willing. But I never took you for the kind who settles." She smoothed her uniform and sneered at him. She was just about to grab the Invisibility cloak when he grabbed her by the shoulders gently.

"Hermione.." But she cut him off by placing her hands on his chest pushing him.

"Don't, Draco. Just don't." She applied more force but he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry."

"No you're not."

"Yes, I am. What makes you think otherwise?"

"Because you're you." Ah, yes. His past caught up with him again. All the lying, the cheating and the deceit. But he never did cheat on her. Hermione was actually his longest 'girl'. It's been half a year already and all his attention was just on her. He lied about Pansy because as far as he knows, jealousy proves affection. Why can't she see that? Because, honestly, it's Draco Malfoy! He wouldn't be committed per se to a girl in more than 24 hours.

"But I've changed." He started to argue. Disbelief was once again presented on her face.

"I refuse to believe that because it's a lie. And that's all just talk because you want to be sure I'll be on your bed with my legs open when you ask me to. If this is just a ploy to break me, well.. Congratulations Mr. Malfoy—she roughly grabbed on of his hands and shook it once- I'm broken."

He just stood there, arms now dropped to his sides. He broke her. But he never wanted that. He just wanted her. But being a boy who was raised with no clue of what love is, he really never knew how to show it. He broke her, and he didn't mean to. He just didn't know.

He never knew how to let his feelings show.

Sadness

Hurt

Compassion

nor Love.

"Did you ever even consider my feelings?" She asked quietly. She bowed her head and he knew a fresh batch of tears started to flow out. He was about to answer her, but she got there first.

"Of course you didn't. How stupid of me to ask. But I'll tell you them since this is the last time we'll ever be this way."

_No, please. Don't say that._

"I want you. So much that I agreed to be your _fuck_ buddy just to know I have you. Then, I started needing you. Like, not a day goes by that I don't think of you and need you around. Completely mental, aren't I? But I guess it wasn't my fault since you keep doing this to me which makes me think that you wanted me and you needed me as much as I did you.."

She stopped only to look at him, but he had his head bowed down as well. Could it be that he feels guilty? No, it can't be. She threw out the idea before she started hoping. She doesn't need any hope for a lost cause.

She let out a little laugh. He looked up at her but she looked away. Draco could see the trail her tears left on her face. He wanted so much to reach up and wipe her tears away. But he couldn't bring himself to do that at that moment.

"It's funny really. Crazy even. Because eventually all the want and need turned to something neither of us wanted. Well, maybe I did but I wasn't supposed to. But the fact still remains, it turned to love." She now looked back at him, all trails of hope leaving her eyes only to be replaced by bitterness.

"I love you."

Never did those three words sound so spiteful in the course of history. Never until fate has brought Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy together. It was a sick thing, really. Love. An excuse to reason all the wrong moves and choices made by one person. Love. An excuse to be used and to be taken advantage on.

Love. The reason for all the horrid pain one certain brunette had to bare.

Enough. She had enough. Her tears will shed no more, her skin will bruise no more.. She will cry no more.

But before it ends, she feels the need to do a few things.

_Just once. Let me._

She made her way towards him. First, she cupped his face with both her hands, caressed his cheeks with her thumbs. Her eyes were locked with his. She let him see all the things she felt through her eyes as more tears fell from her eyes.

"This is the last time, Draco." And with that, she closed the distance between them and touched her lips to his. Her lips moved slowly and gently against it, savoring every movement. He moved in kind, trying to make her feel through his lips what exactly it is that he feels. Draco tried to be passionate, but she broke the kiss before he ever had the chance. She finished changing and he just stood there, taking it all in and figuring out what to do.

He was too late though. She was already by the door when he decided on what he wanted to do. "Goodbye, Draco." She gave him one last smile, one last sad smile before she walked out of his room. One deep breath, she took one before running to the Gryffindor common room.

She would never know of what happened when the door slammed behind her. Draco stood, but only for a moment, before falling to his knees, a hand over his heart and pain etched on his face. She would never know that at that moment, a tear dare escaped Draco Malfoy's eyes. He made his was to his door but never opened it and whispered something that was never heard. She would never know, that at that moment, Draco Malfoy said he loved her.

She would never know.

But even if she did, it was impossible.


End file.
